


【Spideypool】I'm all yours baby（R18）

by SOL_immortal



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOL_immortal/pseuds/SOL_immortal





	【Spideypool】I'm all yours baby（R18）

【Spideypool】I'm all yours baby（R18，一点点dirty talk！play）  
总之我写贱虫写嗨了，就当放飞自我吧哈哈哈哈哈  
小虫设定为大学生，有贱贱“站街”！别挂我！看下去你会发现和你想的不一样！  
——————————————————————————————————

“这位先生，今晚的月光是如此美丽，你也是如此的美丽blablabla……总之，想要来个‘一发入魂’吗baby？”

昏暗斑驳的路灯仿佛一个病入膏肓的英国病人，时不时闪烁几下来高调凸显自己的存在感。

油腻腻的灰褐色砖墙上爬满了暗黑枯败的爬山虎，极具冲击性的色彩对比衬托得雪白的肉体更加勾人——她们的穿着大胆暴露，充满了性暗示，她们就是一群为魔鬼干活的婊子。

说话的人倚靠在墙上，站在路灯几乎照不到的死角里——然后用他那高大的身体拦住了“目标”的去路。

那人把磁性的声线故意压得很低，他知道怎样做能让自己变得更加性感，也更加混蛋：“Babe~我有没有说过，你的眼睛是我见过的最无辜的眼睛？”

“……如果你真的能在这种条件下看到我的眼睛。”

Peter Parker——某位误入一条从未走过的小巷的可怜虫——正在忍受来自不良职业份子的调戏。

“如果你能好心让一让的话——”

“啊哈~这不符合规矩哦baby，”那人换了个姿势，把头转向Peter那边。

Peter警惕地看着他，“什么规矩？”

那人笑了，然后用他那可以融化整个西伯利亚的嗓音说道：“要么留下你的钱，要么，留下你的人——这就是这里的规矩。”

“呃……告诉我，这是不是敲诈？”

“你觉得这是在敲诈？”那人似乎很吃惊，或者装作很吃惊的样子，“不baby，我怎么舍得对你这么做呢，我只是……”他把上半身伸出阴影之外，Peter意外地看到他戴着一个面罩。藏在面罩下的男人无声地笑着，他说：“我只是在向你推销我自己，甜心。”

Peter假笑了两声，过度夸张地挥着手，“先生，真不好意思我对男人——”

那人打断Peter的话——只用了一根手指。他的手指很长，带着烟草和皮革的味道，苦涩又香甜。烟草、美酒、性——都是直击灵魂的味道。

“我们都知道这是句谎话，甜心。”

“……好吧你赢了。”Peter垂头丧气地耸肩，难道传闻gay能嗅出另一个gay是真的吗？这简直是作弊！

那人放肆地把眼神沉浸在Peter身上，“哦，我真是羡慕你的男朋友，甜心，要是能每天品尝到如此美妙的翘臀……”

“打住打住，不许提……那个。”

“怎么了babe，哈我知道了！你的男朋友也经常这么说吧？”那人竟然大笑起来，“真不知道他是个怎样人才能够如此幸运。”

Peter抬起了头，看着他面具上的眼部认真说道：“他……是个好人。”

一瞬间的寂静。

仿佛世间万物都在这一刻失去了声音，万籁俱静，没有那些妓女的调笑声，没有机器运作的嗡嗡声，什么都没有。

“……他可真是上帝的宠儿。”

那人像戏剧里的王尔德那样感叹道，真诚而有说服力，下一秒却又能变得异常性感：“不知我有没有这个荣幸，只有今晚也可以，让我这个可怜人也成为上帝的宠儿呢？”

Peter忍不住破口大笑，“你……到底从哪儿学来的这些话？”

“现在说这些可太破坏气氛了baby，”那人渐渐靠近“目标”，脸几乎贴着脸。他能看到“目标”的面颊逐渐染上红晕，呼吸也开始变得紊乱起来，他温热的鼻吸卷过他的脸，这令他想起了毛绒小白兔——老天啊，还有那双湿漉漉的大眼睛！

他觉得自己就快要成功了。

“YES, or NO？”

Peter微微翘起了他的嘴角，“可你戴着个面罩。”

“我的面罩？它怎么了甜心？”

“呃，为什么你不摘下它呢？”Peter紧张地扭了扭身体，抬起眼睑看他，“介于……我们要坦诚相见的话……噢！”

那人突然用力揽过Peter的腰，这引得他惊呼一声。而在紧拥的身体之下，Peter摸到了那人坚硬的胸肌和炙热的密部，哦，也许是他自己的也不一定。

那人想吻Peter，却若即若离，两人如同饥渴的鱼那样张着嘴，只能舔舐着对方嘴边的空气聊以慰藉。他的双手游移在Peter的臀上，勾勒出他挺翘的臀形，不停地赞美这对完美的造物。

“如果你真的想看的话，baby，毕竟买家有这个权利不是吗？”那人贴着Peter的耳廓，那磁性的嗓音让他的身体微微发抖，“不过给你个忠告——别被吓到了。”

干渴的感觉让Peter不停地咽着唾沫，他看到那人用一只手卷起了面罩的下半部分，仅仅只有下半部分——Peter小心翼翼地抚摸着那里坑坑洼洼的肌肤，小声而轻柔地说道：“英雄的勋章，嗯？”

“哦我这儿还有更多呢，想再看看吗？”

只见Peter用一根手指隔开那人的胸膛，抬起一边的眉毛说道：“我们还没谈好价格呢，这位先生，”那人再次打断他，让他叫自己Deadpool。

“Deadpool，这是……你的艺名？”Peter笑道，“好吧，叫我Peter，我只是个穷学生，可没有太多的生活费能用来纸醉金迷的……”

“算你运气好，今日开门红最高可打一折，”Deadpool故意用一本正经的语气说，逗乐了怀中的Peter，“反正你看着给吧，my baby boy。”

Peter搂着Deadpool的脖子，开心地笑了起来。

这是他们能找到的最近、且性价比最高的爱情旅馆了——“Love Bird”，真是个美妙的名字。

Peter躺在柔软的床上，他的上衣已被脱得精光，下身只穿着一条内裤——相反，Deadpool却穿得整整齐齐，甚至连面罩都没脱全。

也许是过于赤裸的眼光让Peter害羞地扭动着，很快Deadpool四肢并用爬上了Peter的身子，巨大的阴影笼罩在他的上方。

“Baby，你知道你扭得像个待操的小荡妇吗？你就是想让我吃了你，对吧？”

Peter呜咽着，他用手臂遮着脸，男人赤裸大胆的话语撩拨着他每一根敏感的神经。他想屈起自己的双腿，反被Deadpool抓住了膝盖骨，用力向眼前的男人打开。“不……”Peter呜咽着说道，男人的吻却吃掉了他接下去要说的话。

“真的不要吗，baby boy~？哦，你的这里可不是这么说的，它好像很欢迎我的到来啊。”Deadpool隔着布料揉搓着Peter的阴茎，吐出的津液形成了一小块洇渍。Deadpool暗骂一声，一手托起Peter的小屁股，一手脱掉了他的内裤。

半腾空的感觉很奇怪，然而并非是不舒服的那种。Peter的腰由于腾空弓成了一个优美的弧度，Deadpool甩掉碍事的内裤，把手放在他背后托举着，青年苗条柔韧的身体看来可塑性很好，“Baby你太瘦了，我用一只手都能举起你。”

“是你的力气太大而已……嘿，你在干什么……呃！”

一股怪异的感觉顺着身下的小洞涌上大脑，Peter不禁弓起身体，小巧的乳头在空气中挺立起来。

Deadpool托着Peter的屁股，灵活的舌头不停在他的小洞里戳刺打转，模仿着交脔的动作。这行为令Peter双腿的肌肉丧失了力量，只能堪堪挂在男人的肩上。

Peter无意识地抱住Deadpool的脑袋，一把扯掉他的面罩喃喃自语，“脱掉你这该死的……让我看到你的脸……”

“好的好的，你赢了，别扯坏了好吗甜心？”Deadpool顺着Peter的意脱下面罩，后者急不可耐地吻上了他，“别急baby，I'm all yours.”

“Mine……”Peter在肉眼可见的每一处伤疤上，均落下他的吻，“mine……”

一阵颤抖，第二根骨节分明的手指已经钻了进来，Peter闭紧了嘴不让自己出声，任凭那两根手指在里面打开又闭拢，发出咕咚咕咚的水声，显得色情而淫荡。

Deadpool在扩张的同时也不忘照顾到Peter的前面，可谓是“服务周到”。

“Baby，我的技术怎么样？是不是非常awesome？有没有让你爽到脑子都不转了？”Deadpool不时地吻一吻Peter勃起的阴茎，Peter咬着牙说：“闭嘴……”

“遵命，长官。”接着Deadpool的手指一按，又一转，Peter大叫一声从床上弹起又落下，他射了出来，因迷茫而睁大的眼睛里面仿佛盈满了泪水。Deadpool像只捕猎中的野兽那样残忍地笑了。

“Gotcha.”

拿出手指，涂抹上大量的润滑剂，Deadpool把已经勃发到一个可怕尺度的阴茎对准了Peter的后穴，对着他耳语，“准备好了吗baby？我会把你操哭的，会把你操到像个失禁的孩子那样射不出东西来，像你男朋友从来不会做的那样，然后狠狠打你的小屁股，让它永远只能记住我………”

Peter呻吟了一声，他还没有完全从射精的快感中出来，此刻只剩下本能在替他说话：“操我，快点别废话……”

“My pleasure, baby boy.”

用力一个挺身，Peter大叫了一下便死死捂住自己的嘴，超大的尺寸把内壁中的每一寸褶皱都撑开来了，身体里滚烫的热度和不断跳动的经络差点让Peter尖叫。Deadpool则爽到大吼一声，四肢伏在床上，托着Peter的下身便一下一下狠狠地干他。

完美贴合的两具身体遵从原始本能寻求着欢愉，Deadpool干得越来越狠，每一下都落在让Peter疯狂的那点上，看他大叫，看他颤抖，看他失控。他喜欢看Peter失控的样子，特别是因为自己的所作所为而失控的样子。

等到熟悉了Deadpool的速度与力度之后，Peter摸索着去配合，主动耸动他的腰肢，“看你那腰动的，真是一只淫荡的小蜘蛛……”

Peter抓过Deadpool的脖子，用力咬了他一口，“啊啊！你给我住嘴，Wade……”

突然Deadpool停下了动作，Peter茫然地望向他，只见他一副委屈的样子看着自己，闹别扭一样说道：“你违反了游戏规则！咱们之前说好的！”

“Come on！”Peter挫败地喊了一句，无力去吐槽到底是谁先破坏规则叫自己小蜘蛛的了，他拨开汗湿的额发，气喘吁吁地望着他，只说了一句话：“你还干不干了？”

听到此言Wade立刻跟变了一个人似的，眼中又重新染上情欲的颜色，他用力把Peter一托，整个人都站了起来，后者手忙脚乱地把四肢缠在Wade的腰和大腿上，咒骂道：“Wade！放我下来，你要什么？！”

“我要让你变得像只蜘蛛一样，对我要站着操你，亲爱的小蜘蛛，我要操亲爱Spidey~”

Wade把Peter抵在玻璃窗上，还没等Peter完全拉上窗帘就开始猛烈地操干起来。

“嗯啊！轻点……啊！”

因为姿势的关系，几乎每一下Wade都能操到Peter的最深处，触电似的的高潮感如潮水一般不停地涌至全身，害他全身的倒刺都冒了出来，全部都紧紧攀附在唯一的着力点——Wade的身上，此刻的Peter仿佛真的变成了一只蜘蛛，全心承受着Wade在他身上的每一下掠取与给予，甘之如饴。

一阵暴雨般的抽插让Peter知道Wade快要到了，他绷紧了大腿，后穴不停地收缩，刺激得Wade抽插的速度又提高了一个水平，爽得Peter几乎都要挂不住了。

“啊啊！老天……！”

Wade把最后一下深深地钉在Peter的身体里，两人双双攀登到了顶峰，一股津液狠狠打在Peter的内壁上，那属于Wade的热度令他忍不住发颤。

Wade撩开Peter已经被汗水湿透了的刘海，亲吻在他的额头上：“I'm all yours, baby boy.”

Peter虽然疲惫，却依然从心底绽放出一个如同朝阳一般温暖的笑容：“I know that, idiot.”

END


End file.
